freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Mario's Hat
Mario’s Hat (Big Fun Sounds) … One summer day, Mario was walking along, minding his own business. Suddenly, something happened! Mario’s hat came out of his head and grew eyes! ‘’Can’t catch me!’’ he called. Mario was terrified. He was nothing without his hat! He desperately tried to catch it, but the hat flew '''just out of his reach, '''giggling. '''Mario gave up. Soon, the hat came upon Minnie. ‘’What a lovely hat!’’ Minnie marveled. ‘’Let me try it on!’’ ‘’That won’t happen,’’ the hat '''giggled. '''And with that, he '''flew away. Minnie gasped '''with dread, but she knew she had to catch that hat! If she didn’t, the hat might get lost. So Minnie kicked up her heels and started '''running. '''She passed Mickey Park, and then came to the woods. But the hat was faster! It continued '''flying '''with great happiness. Then the hat '''flew '''past Wubbzy. ‘’Wow, what a nice hat!’’ Wubbzy cried. ‘’I’m trying to catch it,’’ Minnie explained. ‘’I can help you!’’ Wubbzy said eagerly. ‘’You ''still ''can’t catch me,’’ said the hat with a '''giggle. And with that, he flew 'off. Wubbzy started '''bouncing. '''Minnie raced alongside. Wubbzy even tried grabbing the hat, but apparently, it sensed what he was doing and then '''flew '''even higher! Wubbzy gave a sigh as he continued '''bouncing---'''would he and Minnie ''ever ''catch the hat? Next, the hat came upon Yoshi. ‘’Stop!’’ Minnie cried. ‘’We want to catch you!’’ ‘’I’ll help,’’ Yoshi offered. Minnie and Wubbzy agreed to let Yoshi join them. But the hat, seeing ''more ''friends chasing him, quickly '''flew '''off again. Yoshi’s '''boots '''squeaked with every step. Then the hat approached Pikachu. ‘’Wow, we’ll never catch that hat!’’ Wubbzy panted. ‘’It’s a lot of work,’’ Yoshi put in. ‘’You got that right,’’ Minnie agreed. ‘’Oh, I’ll join you!’’ Pikachu shouted. So Pikachu started '''scurrying '''after the hat. ‘’You still can’t catch me!’’ the hat '''giggled. '''The others '''ran '''and '''bounced '''and clomped with all their might. Still, the hat '''flew '''ahead of the others. The chasers wondered how long this was going to take. But when the hat '''flew '''over some '''quicksand, '''Minnie, Wubbzy, Yoshi, and Pikachu had to stop. ‘’Oh, no!’’ Minnie said with a '''gasp. '‘’How will we be able to catch up with the hat now?’’ ‘’I have just the thing!’’ a voice said. It was Mickey, who was on a motorboat. Minnie let out another '''gasp. ' ' ‘’Is that safe?’’ Minnie wondered. ‘’Hop in, quickly!’’ Mickey ordered. So the friends obediently went in. The motorboat went through the quicksand 'as quick as a flash. ‘’Whew!’’ Minnie cried. ‘’I’m glad we didn’t sink in the '''quicksand,’’ '''Yoshi added. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Mickey asked. ‘’We’re trying to catch a hat!’’ Pikachu explained. ‘’It kept '''flying '''out of our reach,’’ Minnie added. ‘’So we were wondering…can ''you ''help us?’’ Yoshi asked. ‘’Of course!’’ Mickey '''smiled. '‘’Why not?’’ Just then, all of them heard a familiar '''giggle. '''The hat was heading farther and farther away from them! So the six of them started to race toward it. Pretty soon, the hat was having the time of its life. The hat heard the '''running, bouncing, '''the squeaking from Yoshi’s '''boots, '''and '''scurrying. '''But still, the hat '''giggled '''with glee. ‘’You ''still ''can’t catch me!’’ he cried. But the friends weren’t willing to give up. The hat '''flew '''on and on. And the friends still desperately tried to catch it. ‘’We’re going to catch you!’’ Mickey called after the hat. ‘’Oh, I don’t think so!’’ the hat yelled. And still, he '''flew. ' ' Finally, Mario came up toward them, a stern '''frown '''on his face. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ Mario shouted. But when he saw his hat, he '''smiled '''with relief. ‘’My-a hat!’’ Mario exclaimed. ‘’I’ve-a been looking-a ''everywhere-a ''for this-a!’’ ‘’I’m sorry, Mario,’’ the hat said. ‘’I promise I won’t '''fly '''off on you.’’ ‘’That’s-a all right,’’ Mario replied. And ''finally, ''he got his hat back on, and the rest of the friends retreated into their homes. Category:1,009 Category:Stories